Unintentional habits
by amyltrer
Summary: Alucard takes Walter's pills and Integra has to deal with the consequences.......


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alucard. But I'd wish to! _#sighs# _Integra has him!

It was early in the morning when Integra ventured in her father's quarters. Ever since the death of her only parent and the gruesome assasination attempt on her life from none other than the uncle sworn to protect her, the twelve year old teenager felt her guts twisting with every step she took inside the room. The "home sweet home" definition no longer stood for the manion she grew up into, instead she half expected from any shadow one of her treacherous uncle's guards to jump gun pointed at her head!

Integra shivered, shaking her head and these pointless fears, she told herself, away.

The only thing that hid in the shadows that flickered unnaturaly accros the walls was her servant. Her vampire servant! Ever since she released him a month ago, he had ceaslessly followed her around, even though he rarely came physicaly nearby her! But the odd wafts in the shadows, the slight chill in the air and the cold shiver along her spine assured her that he was there. Watching. As he did now. Which did little to sooth her irrational fears.

"_Alucard! Reveal yourself at once!_"

The shadows gathered at her demand, solidifying in form of a man as a dooming sound of laughter filled the room. Moments after, her servant appeared in fron of her tall tall, imposing, with that disconcerning razor sharp grin plastered over his face!

"_Masteeeeer!_" he purred in deep baritone, causing Integra to narrow her eyes at him.

The vampire has been acting strangely today. Which meant stranger than usual, given the fact strange was a normalcy for Alucard. Integra was slowly getting accustomed to his creepy tendancies, and she could tell today something disturbed the vampire's behavioural pattern. It all started earlier when Alucard gobbled a whole bottle with bean sized blue pills from the cupboard in the kitchen.

She didn't thought human medicine could affect an undead, but her vampire was in a frenzy ever since.

"_Master!_" his leeching voice resounded again, deep, husky.

He slowly kneeled on the carpet, spreading his limbs across it, clawed fingers gripping the fluff.

"_My master!_" this time was barely a whisper, as his legs buckled under him and he rolled on his stomach in a feline-like fashion curling his body under the table, arms tightly around himself.

Integra's eyes narrowed.

"_Alucard, are you alright?_"

Her only answer was a light hiss from the creature, as he ran his fingers across his sides, resting them on his hips.

"_Alucard…._"

_"Y__es Master! I am ….. alright!_" the last word came almost though a moan.

Integra blinked. Her vampire was definitly not feeling well.

"_Oh, but I'm feeling well, my Master! Very well!_" he purred, nuzzling his nose against his knee, while the hand come lower on his thigh, fingers clutching tight at the flesh.

"_Alucard, you are sick! Is there something I can do for you?_"

Her voice was laced with worry. He might be a vampire, but he was the only person at her side, aside Walter. She didn't wanted him sick or something.

The vampire looked up at her, his eyes burning crimson behind white strands of hair. It wasn't agression or bloodlust, but something else she couldn't name and it sent another set of shivers along Integra's spine.

"_Oh …moan…my Master…moan….my young Master….there's so many things you could do….for me…__.grunt_….

He stretched and started rubbing his backside against the woodleg.

"_Such as?"_ His behaviour disturbed her to no end, and she had a feeling she would regret the question.

"O_h…. I want to…_"The vampire made a strangled noise, and shifted his body, the woodleg between his owns. Integra's jaw dropped.

"…_suck_…."and started rubbing his crotch with eagerness.

"…._and lick_…" His tongue lapped the wooden surface slowly, lewdly and it's owner moaned again.

Integra covered her mouth horrified.

"_My God Alucard, you are sick! And ..perve__rt_!! she shrieked.

"_Yess Master, I'm pervert. I'm so pervert. Punish me! Punish, me Master! Whip me!_"

Behind her widened eyes, her servant ripped his leather trousers to shreds. Fortunately for her innocence, the bits of cloth covered the large bulge in the front of his crotch. She gasped and closed her eyes shut before she had the chance to see what the vampire's hands were doing with it! The moans, grunts nails screeching against the wood and wet leather sounds, however, she couldn't block. So she did what was naturaly!

"_Waaaaalter!_"

Seconds after, the old butler barged into the room, alerted by her cries.

"_Good God_!" His eyes widened at the sight that she mercifully couldn't see.

"_Alucard…Sir Integra, could you kindly leave the room? So I can restrain him?_!"

The young knight nodded and marched for the exit.

"_And under no circumstance don't open your eyes!_" He warned her, as he prepared his wires and launched himself against the moaning and writhing mass of vampire sprawled on the carpet!

Integra had the good sense of slaming the door shut behind her, but still she stayed.

"_I'll show you not to act so disproperly in front of your Master, Alucard!_" Walter's voice was full of indignance.

"Yes, Angie, show me! Show me! I long for it!" in the creature's voice was anything but fear.

"She's a child, you bastard! Merely twelve years!"

"_I was a child then too. And you like it_!"

Whack!

"_We haven't done it ever since the War!_"

A slapping sound followed.

"_Oh, spanking__? It always turned you on! Remember how you've done me in that Nazi blockhouse?"_

"_Shut up Alucard!_" This time the ex-Angel's voice held a hint of threat!

"_Oh, Wally, don't be such a prude! Let's play like we did then!_"

Decided she'd heard enough, Integra rushed to the kitchens, the farthest place from her father's quarters where she was less likely to her the muffled cries behind the doors! Once there she sunk into a cushioned chair, head on her elbows, thoughts astray.

"_Good God!_" she whispered.

On the counter, a white jar got her eye. She immediately recognised the bloody one that caused Alucard's insanity. Bending to pick it, she held it closer for furter inspection. Just a plain white drug jar with a blue label, on which was written in white capital letters: viagra. She snorted and put it back, making a mental note to ask Walter more info about this medicine. And a few things about his old relationship with Alucard.


End file.
